1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sterilized safety syringe, and more particularly, to a sterilized safety syringe which can perfectly protect the medical staff from being injured and contaminated by the injection needle inadvertently when performing injection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional medical syringe for injecting the drug solution into, or drawing the body fluid such as blood from the patient body is essentially composed of a syringe and an injection needle connected at its front end, and a tubular piston rod with a plunger telescopically slid in the syringe so as to infuse the drug solution into the patient body during its downward compression stroke, or draw the body fluid such as blood from the patient body into the syringe during its upward suction stroke. Before beginning the operation, a rubber band is used to bind around the portion immediately above the spot where the needle is to be applied in case the wrist or the upper leg is selected for injection, and a sterilized swab is used to clean up the pinpoint. After finishing the injection, another sterilized swab is used to tenderly press on the pinpoint so as to avoid follow flow of the body fluid (blood) after the needle is separated away from the patient body. In such a traditional operation of injection. Medicall staffs are sometime inadvertently stung by the needle he is handling or contaminated by the residual body fluid flowing out from the syringe that might become a cause of infection to the medical personnel.
In view of this, in order to palliate the shortcomings inherent to the conventional technique described above, the present inventor has delved into this matter with long time efforts and has come to realization of the present invention.